Drama In The Wammy House
by MsPringles
Summary: In which Mello forgets to lock his door, and Matt's curiosity got the better of him.
1. Chapter 1

In which Matt's curiosity got the better of him.

**A/N**: Well this is the first fic I'm publishing onto ! MsPringles is very excited indeed. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: MsPringles does not own Death Note, otherwise Mello wouldn't have...kicked the bucket.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama in the Wammy House<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the open windows of Matt's room, he yawned as he flopped around his bed, trying to extend his arm so he can reach his gaming machine without getting up. His cabinet has seemingly never been so far away. Matt had stayed up till early morning absorbed in his new game, and he's been longing to continue it.<p>

Mello walked in the room just in time to see Matt falling to the ground in a mess of sheets and limbs, muttering a low curse.

Matt looked up to his chocolate loving friend, suddenly realizing that he had forgotten to lock the door again. He slowly positioned himself upright once more, and scratched his head absently.

"Heck, you're a mess..." Mello started.

"Speak for yourself." Matt shot back, annoyed at the fact that the blond had barged into his room once again.

"How rude, I just came to check if you were still alive. It's already lunch time, if you noticed." Mello took a bite from his ever-present chocolate bar.

Matt shot a look at Mello before checking his watch. The time was 12:30. Matt sighed, "So I overslept a little…"

"…An excellent example of an understatement." Mello cut in.

"…but what do you care?" Matt ignored the little side comment.

Mello toyed with his chocolate bar and stared at Matt. _He can't possibly have forgotten_.

Matt was still looking at Mellow challengingly, and Mello decided that it was an excellent time to through the pie he had been hiding behind his back to Matt's face.

"It's your freaking birthday!" Mello laughed as Matt's head was thrown back with the force of the pie hitting his face, the back of his head hit the edge of the bed in a rather uncomfortable way. Matt decided that Mello's sense humor wasn't very well developed.

"Ah... I forgot." Matt muttered in a lightly surprised tone.

"I really wonder if you are just living in your own subconscious bubble over there," said Mello, "We only let you sleep in because it's a Saturday. I had wanted to wake you earlier."

"Tch, it's never been very pleasant when _you_ decided to wake me up." The cherry pie had succeeded in turning Matt's hair into a sticky mess, and apparently he is getting a firsthand experience on exactly how good cooking cream is for one's skin.

His first day in his seventh year has had a retarded start.

* * *

><p>After the little morning, or infact, noon ordeal. Matt had walked around Wammy's house searching for a quiet place to finish his game. Mello had disappeared somewhere after lunch, and Matt is honestly shocked to find himself missing the blond's company. Matt skipped up to the corridor where his room is located, looking around for a comfy looking chair.<p>

He shared the same corridor as Mello, Near, and three other guys in the orphanage. It's usually quite peaceful after lunch breaks when Near is playing his games on the first floor, and the other four boy rampaging in the yard outside. Matt had the entire corridor to himself.

He was about to settle down when he noticed something.

Something very unusual.

So unusual, that it has never happened before.

Mello's door was slightly ajar.

'_Did he forget to lock his door?'_ thought Matt, '_This can't be…'_

Matt, despite being apathetic most of the time, can actually be the most curious person on earth as well. He slowly walked towards Mello's door, and gave it a light push. The door opened slowly, and Matt was granted entry to Mello's room.

He's never been in Mello's room before. For some reason, the boys in Wammy's house all seemed rather secretive about their rooms.

_Maybe it's because we have so little else to call our own._

_Even our names are hidden._

Mello's room was surprisingly neat, posing a startling contrast to Matt's own room. Table, bed, closet, nothing out of the ordinary. The allowances they were allowed didn't provide much, and Matt was more than certain Mello spent most of his money on chocolate bars.

Speaking of which…

Matt quickly looked around the room, and soon spotted the large plastic box he was looking for: Mello's chocolate storage box.

A medium sized box, cheap looking if it hadn't been packed with chocolate bars. Matt admitted he was a little jealous of the guy, being able to eat so much fat and not gain a single pound. He examined the box, and the treasure it was hiding, and then it struck him.

He's been longing for a chance to find out.

Now he has the chance.

_Exactly what will happen if you took Mello's chocolate away from him?_

Matt has always been more curious about that than anything else. His apathetic view of the world really gave him a reputation to keep, but this is a chance he just can't pass up whatever the damage to his infamous reputation.

_Curiosity killed the cat. I hope the cat died happy._

Matt smoothly pulled the box away from its resting place, and slid it on the marble floor until it was resting right outside his own door. 'Well… here goes nothing.' he thought as he unlocked the door and dragged the box inside. He emptied the contents into his wardrobe before hurrying back to Mello's room, returning the now empty plastic container. Matt then left the door ajar just like Mello had, and quickly retreated from the corridor… after double locking his own door, of course.

Matt spent the rest of the afternoon hanging around the kitchen, playing his games. Though he couldn't help but feel constantly distracted at the thought of Mello and his chocolate. He almost felt sorry for doing this to his best friend, however aside from curiosity, a little part of him badly wanted to get the blond back for that cherry pie in the morning.

Saturdays are the best time of the week, there is no work, and the children are free to do whatever they pleased. The older kids were allowed to go to town on their own, younger kids may follow adults. Matt preferred Saturdays as his 'gaming days', he would stay indoors and go through one game after another continuously. He could have gone to town to get a cake or pie for his birthday, but he really couldn't bother anymore since Mello already did (not that either of the boys got to eat it, as it's been smashed into Matt's face).

Dinner had come faster than Matt would have liked, and he soon began scanning the lunch hall for a certain chocolate obsessed blond. He gave up the search after a while, and decided to settle and eat first. But as it turns out, Mello came to find him instead.

And gosh, he was looking very worried.

Mello sat down quietly opposite to Matt, stared at his food, making no attempts to eat it. Though most people wouldn't notice, Matt sensed a certain intimidating aura coming from Mello. As if he was ready to jump up and start a horrendous food fight.

Matt hoped that his little 'experiment' wouldn't end with Mello committing homicide.

* * *

><p>Matt's notes suggest the following:<p>

_1 hour after Mello discovered the theft, he became rather anxious. He was quiet, kept to himself, and seemed to be in deep thought._

_2 hours after Mello discovered the theft, he paced around the third floor corridor continuously, earning curious looks from Near and several other kids._

_4 hours after Mello discovered the theft, he apparently wasn't even in the mood to eat, and simply shoved his dinner out of the way._

_6 hours after Mello discovered the theft, he finally fell into an uneasy sleep._

_10 hours after Mello discovered the theft, it seemed he was no longer able to sleep, got up, and started playing around with his radio, waking up all five of his dorm mates._

_12 hours after Mello discovered the theft, he seemed exceedingly angry at anyone who talked to him, and found it relaxing to throw soft toys at passer-bys. With a lot of force, if Matt may add._

_15 hours after Mello discovered the theft, it was obvious that he had reached his limit. He dozed out randomly, and his eyes seemed unfocused, totally unaware of the things happening around him._

Mello simply ignored concerns from teachers and nurses, even the cook was unable to cheer him up. Matt had tried approaching Mello, but was turned away (in a kinder way than the rest) and told to _stay_ away.

Matt was seriously considering returning the chocolate bars to Mello, his curiosity is being turned off by Mello's foul mood. He's known Mello long enough to know what kind of impact chocolate has on the boy's life.

_Yeah, I suppose the prank has gone too far._

_He seems like he would snap soon._

_Apparently he wouldn't last more than three days when deprived from chocolate. _Matt concluded.

Matt tip toed back to his corridor, he had seen Near on the first floor, Mello was likely in the back yeard, two of the other boys outside, and the last one had kitchen duty.

Matt unlocked his door, and started transferring the chocolate bars in a less than skillful way. He didn't have a large container, and he wasn't willing to put suspicion on himself by asking for a large paper box. So he had to do it by hand, an armful of bars at one time. After around fifteen trips, he had successfully loaded all the chocolate bars he had 'stolen' in front of Mello's door. Mello had made sure to lock his door that morning, so Matt decided to leave the bars there, hoping that Mello would come back before someone else sees it all.

He was skipping down the stairs when he heard a sequence of crashing sounds from the main hall. Matt paused in his tracks.

_Oh god._

_Please don't let this be what I think it is._

He hurried to the source of the noise, and sure enough, there was Mello. And Near. And what appears to be a mass of smashed up toys.

Near's toys.

Mello was panting heavily, dark circles have somehow made their way under his eyes during the hour since Matt had last seen him. Near looked rather calm from the surface, but anyone could tell he was about to burst from anger.

_This is going to be trouble._ Matt thought.

_Mell's acting like a girl on high tide._

Matt walked up to Mello, and slowly dragged him away from Near's smashed toys. A few adults have already gathered, so they made a run for it.

* * *

><p>The roof of the orphanage was always easy to gain access to, and the simple fact that nobody ever bothered to look there made it the perfect hiding place. It's actually pretty safe, considering most of it is flat, with occasional windows here and there.<p>

Mello was still panting, though Matt wasn't sure if it's from the running, or the lack of chocolate. Luckily he had took one of Mello's chocolate bars with him, he gingerly took it out of his jacket and handed it to Mello.

Mello's eyes widened at the sight of his addiction, and looked at Matt in disbelief. He had worked it out in seconds.

_His best friend had conducted a cruel experiment on him_.

That left Mello utterly speechless for a few moments, while Matt looked rather guilty, muttering repeatedly that he was sorry.

Mello always knew that Matt was curious about a lot of things, but for it to come to this…

'Oh man…' Mello sighed, 'You complete bastard.'

'…'

'You just had to do it.'

'Well…'

'God damn it, Matt.'

'Sorry.'

Mello managed a little laugh while taking a bite out of his chocolate.

'Just don't, EVER, do it again. Next time I'll beat you up.'

Matt gulped unconsciously, and simply nodded. The two sat in silence as the rampage downstairs continued, Matt simply observed Mello, who was munching away, not a care in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaand that's that! Please review, it's my first fic so I really need to know how I can improve and whatnot. There's a short epilogue coming soon, mostly focused on Near's reactions. It's going to be really short, but hopefully you'd like it. <strong>_**:)**

_**Once more: Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

**A/N: **Alright, here's the short epilogue! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: MsPringles does not own Death Note!

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Matt's experiment ended. As a punishment, both him and Mello got extra community and service hours. It wasn't very pleasant, considering the work they had to do was not entirely very… clean. Not to mention Near's killing glances at the pair when they happened to pass by in hall ways and corridors.<p>

Matt did realize that Near had figured out the entire situation, and was blaming him entirely for the perishing of his toys.

That thought isn't giving Matt a moment of peace.

Near has never been quite so angry before, and it's not entirely a surprise since his toys aren't exactly cheap either. He already got some new toys to replace the old ones, but it's more than obvious that he is still angry.

It was really, really, _really_ rare to see Near lose his temper. In fact, Near never got emotional about anything. Even the adults weren't exactly comfortable around him when he's giving off such an unfamiliar aura.

Roger made sure to talk to Matt about his little 'experiment', though Matt was dismissed quickly due to his clean records. Mello, on the other hand, had to have get a whole health checkup, and was forced to see a psychiatrist as well.

On Tuesday at breakfast, Matt had accidentally bumped into Near in the lunch hall, causing him to lose his balance and spill soup all over himself.

That's why when Matt returned to his room after Community and Service work on Tuesday afternoon, he wasn't exactly shocked by the state his room is in. To be more precise, his room was actually neat, aside from the fact it has been covered with large pieces of bright, colorful graffiti. On his desk he found a note which read: _Hope you enjoy your new view_.

If there was one person who got dizzy being by around colorful things in Wammy's house, it's Matt. If there's one person he angered enough to waste money on graffiti paint, it's Near.

_Who knew Near was such an artist._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp that was shorter than I expected. But there you have it! Happy holidays, everyone! <strong>_

_**I'll start working on more fics next year (hahaha the time is about right for that phrase), I think I will write something KHR next. Please review! ^^**_


End file.
